Love your Fate
by Animegrl2
Summary: She was a slave................. He was king.............. Could they ever find love together? Your just gonna have to read and find out! Please RR for my sake......
1. Default Chapter

This is a AU. Inuyasha and Kagome are together. Seshomaru and Inuyasha got over they're differences and actually became brothers. Inuyasha lives with Seshomaru in his castle in the west. Ok so that's the deal. I do not own Inuyasha. Oh and Seshomaru will be paired with my character some people don't like it when people make up they're own characters but people give it a chance! Oh and I'm trying different ways of writing a story tell me if you like or not..  
  
Love Your Fate  
  
Here I am sitting in a cage. In a place that's reaks of something aweful. All alone and hungry. I'm feeling sorta lost...well sorta isn't the word. I most defiantly feel lost. I did have a decent life until this point now I'm stuck in these rags as clothes waiting to be picked out and sold. I was a middle class hanyou now I'm a slave... what type of slave? I really don't know..... And for one of the first times in my life I'm afraid of what may become of me.....  
  
The hole castle was celebrating it was the king of the western lands birthday tomorrow. His half-brother was throwing him a grand party much to his dismay. All of the western lands were invited for it and they were all rushing around getting presents. Including Inuyasha. He couldn't figure out what to get his brother so he went to the villages all in the western land he came across a particular place, which sold slaves. He wasn't gonna buy any he just decieded to go in and look around.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha entered the slave place his nose was assaulted with horrible smells. Such as: death, blood, decay, and torcher, even boddley fluids. "This place is disgusting. Thought Inuyasha but he decieded he had to keep going he had to try find a present it was already late. Soon a merchant came up to him.  
  
Merchant: Do you need any help? Inuyasha: I need a slave worthy of a present not some of the slaves you have he said in an angry voice. (AN: Hes not as mean as you used to be hes softened over the year's people) Merchant: I think I have a couple for you I keep them in the back. The merchant lead Inuyasha to the back room.  
  
I heard people walking towards the back room. I was scared I've heard that slave traders do all sorts of things to they're slaves. She hoped nothing to bad would happen to her. Soon the door opened on the other side of the room and two men stepped in. I recognized one to be the man that captured me one seems to be a hanyou like me..... They're checking out the cage beside me. I'm afraid what do these men want from me.  
  
Merchant: Well these are my newest ones this one is a strong male human I got from the southern lands he said pointing to a man with black hair in the cage. Inuyasha just shook his head then they went to the one beside it. Hanyou get to the front of the cage I want this nice man to see if he wants you he yelled in to the cage. Soon a female hanyou around Inuyasha's age came to the front of the cage she was actually pretty good looking other then she looked pretty beat. She looks so frightened thought Inuyasha. So very frightened.......  
  
So will Inuyasha buy the poor female or leave her there to rot and be bought by a pervert like Miroku? What is the female hanyou's name anyway? How did she get captured? Where is she from? Will I ever stop talking? I hope so for your sakes......  
  
Me: My muse is finally working with me on this one! Youko: ~glares~ Me: Yea keep glaring I might but you in my story and let you get raped by.....hmm....JAKEN~shudders~ How would you like that Youko? Youko: Ningen don't....I'll do anything? Me: Fine just do your part and say what you have to. Youko: She doesn't own Inuyasha or any other anime even though she wishes....... Me: R/R everyone. Ja ne! 


	2. ch2

SECOND CHAPTER OF LOVE YOUR FATE  
  
Hey everyone I hope you all liked the first chapter. I know it was short but its hard to make long ones when your muse is being impossible....Anyway Enjoy.  
  
~*~Last Time~*~  
She looks so frightened thought Inuyasha. So very frightened.......  
  
"Please take me away from here," the female hanyou thought.  
  
"I'll take her," Inuyasha said. "Besides she looks so helpless.."  
  
"If you say so...." said the merchant while getting a collar and leash out from the back. He hooked it on to the hanyou and handed it to Inuyasha Inuyasha looked at the leash in disgust befor taking it and walking outside to the carriage waiting for him.  
  
Half way through the ride to the western castle Inuyasha decieded to talk to the hanyou and get to know her a bit. Besides he'll be staying with her at the castle he thought.  
  
"Whats your name?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Senchi," she replied quietly. "If you don't mind me asking where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to the Western castle, you're a present for my half-brother Lord Seshomaru," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I see," said Senchi. " Great the Lord of the Western Lands is suppose to be cruel and ruthless....I'm going to die I know it." Thought Senchi.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha by the way." " Nice to meet you." Replied Senchi.  
  
"She seems polite and kind........ I hope Seshomaru isn't to cold to her," thought Inuyasha hopefully.  
  
Soon they pulled up and Inuyasha got out. And soon did Senchi. He could smell she was scared and nervous. He would be to if he was in her situation thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha led her through the doors and snuck upstairs to his and Kagome's room so Seshomaru wouldn't see their gift. When he got to his room Kagome was in there fixing her hair she gasped when she saw the slave.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's going on here," Kagome asked very loudly.  
  
"Kagome calm down. This is our present to Seshomaru," said Inuyasha.  
  
"This is Terrible Inu. But it's to late to return her now ill get her clean up and you leave the party is tonight after all." Said Kagome.  
  
"Feh, with that he left the room to go bother Seshomaru about who knows what anymore.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome. What's your name?"  
  
"Senchi," she said with a slight smile at the friendly girl.  
  
Kagome smiled right back to her and led her in to the huge bathroom they had in they're room. The bathroom was really grand it was mostly made of black marble. Senchi sunk in to the hot spring and was almost at peace sitting there feeling all the gunk on her wash away along with all her worries. Kagome soon had to get her out of the water with much difficulty. She dried herself and let Kagome dress her in a simple silk lavender kimono with a light blue obi. Next Kagome did her hair in a simple bun with two strands of hair framing her face. Last but not least Kagome applied light purple eye shadow, a touch of blush, and lip-gloss. Kagome was very impressed with her work. She was also amazed to see that the hanyou slave was a very beautiful. She felt bad the beauty was going to be wasted as a slave. In the period in which Senchi got made up Kagome and her became good friends. Senchi learned all about Kagome's adventures with Inuyasha and the gang. She was especially amazed that Kagome was the guard of the sacred Shikon no tama.  
  
"Finished and you look gorgeous," said Kagome kindly to her new friend.  
  
"Thank you Kagome, you do too," said Senchi.(An: Kagome was already dressed when Senchi came in the room with Inuyasha) Inuyasha whipped the door open suddenly looking panicked.  
  
"Kag, get Senchi out of the room. Seshomaru is coming up here," said Inuyasha in a panicked voice.  
  
"Where do you suppose I put her," Kagome asked.  
  
"Window," Inuyasha said  
  
"Fine, but get him out say we were busy with something," she said with a wink which made Inuyasha blush.  
  
Kagome rushed Senchi out the window and on a ledge as soon as they shut the window and made sure Senchi was all right outside Seshomaru entered.  
  
"What do you want Seshomaru?" demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't need to tell you anything in my own house, little brother," said Seshomaru in a cold voice.  
  
"Feh, Seshomaru me and Kagome were kind of busy befor you came storming in," he said fiercely. Kagome blushed to keep the act up. Seshomaru just snorted and left the room slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"Why did he come up here anyway?" Asked Kagome opening the window to let Senchi in. As soon as the female hanyou entered the room Kagome closed the window with a snap.  
  
"I have no idea, I hope he doesn't suspect anything from us." Replied Inuyasha.  
  
So everyone liked it? I hope so! I tried to make this one longer then the last one. I have been working hard on school and there's hardly time to update my stories....sorry everyone. But ill try to update them more and more.  
  
Me: Ok. Youko your turn. Youko: And why ningen cant I be in your story. Me: You wont be if you show me disrespect. Youko: But I'm older then you and wiser and... Me: Ego...... Youko: What was that? Me: Nothing ~whistles~ Just say your line. Youko: She does not own Inuyasha or any other anime. Happy now? Oh and R/R Me: Very happy Youko. Thankies! Bye everyone! Ja ne! 


End file.
